


From my head to my toes, take all of me

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taekwoon comes of age and realizes he is a vampire right before debuting with Vixx, he has to keep it a secret. He's given medication that keeps him from ever needing blood, but what happens when he starts to want Wonshik's blood and can't resist anymore? And when Hakyeon finds out, how do the two oldest members of Vixx deal with their budding feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "What if I can't stop?"

Taekwoon remembered when he first met everyone who could potentially be in Vixx. There were ten of them at first and he knew it was possible that he wouldn't be chosen because he was the quietest and shyest. But he gave everything he did one hundred percent of himself and took great pains to get to know everyone else. But despite all of his efforts and the efforts of the leader Hakyeon, Taekwoon still felt like he was on the outside. And to an extent that was easiest for him. When he was told he was for sure part of Vixx, he breathed a bit easier, looking forward to their debut. He knew his voice was good and he worked hard on his dancing. They only had a few months to go before Taekwoon began feeling sick. All the time. He kept it hidden for as long as he could, but eventually he had to go home to his family for a few days to recover. When he was there, his mother told him his family's secret. They were vampires. And now that Taekwoon was 22, his inner nature was finally waking up. 

"What does this mean? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

His mother rested a hand on his shoulder. "We weren't sure if it would happen to you too. Less and less of us are born this way with each generation and you're of the 13th generation. I'm the only one of my generation in this family so there was no reason to tell you unless it happened. As for what happens now, you'll have a slight change in diet, but you won't be craving blood like the movies say you will. You'll eat normal food like always too. We take a special medication that both satiates our thirst and negates any need to drink real blood. Nothing in your life will really change. You'll just live longer and be stronger is all. Honestly Taekwoon I didn't want this to happen. I wanted all this to stop with me. I'm sorry."

Taekwoon shook his head. "It's okay. But what happens if I suddenly need blood? What do I do then?"

"It shouldn't ever happen. But if it does, either find a human who is willing to let you drink from them, or come home as quickly as you can. However, nobody should know of what you are. It's too dangerous. Can you keep this secret?" His mother asked anxiously. 

"Yes of course."

Taekwoon headed back to the dorms the next day with a heavy heart. Though the other members questioned his medications, he simply said he had a weak heart and needed to take the medication every day for the rest of his life. True to his mother's word, Taekwoon never found himself craving blood. His medication was taken every morning and life went on as normal. 

The first time he noticed anything peculiar was a few months after they debuted. They had been taken to a theme park while filming one of their mtv diary videos, and the last ride they went on, the slingshot, Taekwoon found himself enjoying immensely. He was pressed up close against Wonshik and the wind was blowing in his face. And then suddenly he could hear Wonshik's heartbeat. He could feel the pulse thrumming through the other boy's arms. And Taekwoon was suddenly hungry. He was craving something he had never tasted from a boy who was like a brother to him. He stumbled off the ride, avoiding the camera like the plague and bolted for a bathroom, locking himself inside a stall and panting until his head was clear. 

"Taekwoon-ah!" It was Hakyeon. Taekwoon breathed a quick sigh of relief at it not being Wonshik.

"I'm fine." He replied softly. He stepped out a minute later. "I just got a bit dizzy."

"Was it your heart?" The leader asked. 

Taekwoon nodded. "Yeah I think so."

-  
The years passed by without incident. Taekwoon never had cravings for blood and their group slowly grew in popularity. Taekwoon became less shy of the camera and began to talk more in videos. One afternoon the CEO came to him and Wonshik and told them they were going to be their own sub unit group. Taekwoon was genuinely excited and Wonshik instantly called up their leader and began talking excitedly. Hakyeon had a cake ready for them when they got home and everyone seemed excited for them. The next few weeks were stressful for Taekwoon. He had finished writing his pieces at the same time Wonshik had, and they were both learning each other's songs and learning the choreography as well. He found himself growing more tired than usual.

The duo were at the practice room late when Taekwoon began feeling the deep aching hunger again. He was instantly scared and he locked himself in his practice room avoiding Wonshik until the other boy finally went home. Back at the dorms, Taekwoon closed in on himself and slept on the couch, waking up before everyone else. He felt more alone in that moment than he ever had in his whole life. Hakyeon found him and began cheerfully irritating him and Taekwoon found that was exactly what he needed. 

Vixx LR's debut came and went without a hitch. Taekwoon and Wonshik were instantly a huge hit and they sang at tons of shows. Taekwoon found himself enjoying everything immensely and despite the weird hunger he had had when he was with Wonshik before, every time he was right next to him on stage, nothing felt out of place. 

The rest of Vixx began preparing for their next comeback, and Taekwoon found himself twice as busy. He was more often than not left alone with Wonshik as they had twice the work to do. Neither of them minded very much, but a week before Vixx's comeback, Taekwoon and Wonshik were at one of their last performances when suddenly he felt it. Wonshik was right up next to him for their choreography and Taekwoon could feel the blood rushing through his veins. Taekwoon couldn't run now. He was trapped on the stage with the strongest craving and urge he had ever felt. When the performance finally ended, Taekwoon hurriedly dug through his overnight bag, searching anxiously for his medication. 

Wonshik followed obliviously and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon cheerfully. "That was fun hyung..." Wonshik started, but Taekwoon suddenly spun them both around, crashing Wonshik into the wall. Every part of their bodies were pressed tightly together and Taekwoon could feel himself just on the precipice of his control. "Hyung...your eyes."

Taekwoon's eyes snapped back up to meet Wonshik's and despite the surprise in the younger's expression, Taekwoon couldn't sense fear. "I can't do this." Taekwoon said with a gasp and pushed Wonshik away, clenching his fists tightly. 

"Hyung, what is it?"

"Just get away from me. I can't be near you right now. I can't promise I'll be able to control myself."

Wonshik cocked his head to the side. "Hyung...hyung do you want to kiss me?"

Taekwoon managed a harsh chuckle. "If only it were that simple." He breathed and strode away. 

-  
Things were weird for the both of them after that. Hakyeon noticed it instantly but it seemed nobody else could tell anything was different for the duo. Taekwoon would intentionally walk out of the room whenever Wonshik was in it, and though he could see the hurt in the younger's eyes, there wasn't anything Taekwoon could do. It seemed that his hunger was awakened anytime they were close enough for skin contact. Their chained up comeback came and went and the new year began. Taekwoon closed himself off from everyone, pushing even Hakyeon away. He began considering leaving the group. It was the safest option for all of them. 

It was the middle of the night when the hunger crept up on him again. He got up anxiously, digging into his bag for his medication and took one of the pills. He stood at the kitchen sink, trying to control the thirst. He chugged a glass of water and gripped the counter as the source of his hunger suddenly walked into the room. 

"Oh hyung, I'm sorry. I'll leave." Wonshik said. 

Taekwoon growled and grabbed Wonshik, unable to control himself any further. "Don't hate me." He whispered as he latched onto Wonshik's neck. He bit down and instantly Wonshik's hot coppery blood flooded his taste buds. Taekwoon groaned at the taste and sucked hungrily. Wonshik wrapped an arm around Taekwoon and his other hand settled gently on his hyung's head. At the motion, Taekwoon slowly pulled away. His cheeks were pink and he refused to meet Wonshik's eyes, staring at the mark on the younger's neck. "I'm so sorry."

Wonshik shook his head. "What are you?" He seemed less frightened than what Taekwoon had expected of him. 

"I'm a vampire. I found out right before we debuted. It's a coming of age type of thing. I...you're...I've only ever wanted your blood. It didn't really start happening until recently. I've been...I was going to leave. So I didn't hurt you. I can't control myself."

Wonshik smiled at him. "You don't need to. I thought you were like...I don't know. I thought you liked me...like that. It made me really confused."

"You've always been one of my best friends. I don't have feelings for you beyond that. I think."

Wonshik smiled at his hyung. "Were you finished?" He asked gently. 

Taekwoon blinked. "I'm fine."

Wonshik grinned. "Come on. We can sit on the couch and you can drink your fill."

"What if I can't stop?"

"You will. Don't worry."

Taekwoon hesitantly followed Wonshik, sitting down beside the younger. Wonshik tugged off his shirt and Taekwoon's hand instantly rested on Wonshik's chest, feeling his heartbeat. As soon as he realized what he did, Taekwoon blushed and pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry."

Wonshik smiled. "I don't mind. Are you nervous?" Taekwoon nodded. "Just do it." 

Taekwoon hesitated, looking into Wonshik's eyes, searching for anything that would tell him the younger was uncomfortable. When he found nothing, he surged forward, latching onto Wonshik's neck, reopening the wound and drinking the younger's warm blood. His hands clenched tightly onto Wonshik's body, needing the younger's presence to ground him. The taste was heady and Taekwoon could barely concentrate. 

Wonshik trembled beneath him, a soft moan slipping past his lips. "Hyung..." He gasped. Taekwoon pulled back slowly, his tongue dashing over the twin marks to take in the last taste of the blood. He sat back and looked up into Wonshik's eyes. The younger looked a little dazed but he smiled at his hyung. He reached up a finger and traced it along the underside of Taekwoon's lips. He pulled his hand back. "You spilled some." Wonshik said with a grin, and then slipped his finger inside Taekwoon's mouth. The older sucked the blood off the younger's finger, not dropping his gaze. "Are we okay hyung?" Wonshik asked quietly. "Will we do this again?"

Taekwoon bit his lip. "I hope we are okay. I'm sorry I've pushed you away so much. I couldn't handle it. Nobody knows except you and my mom and it's been so hard to live like this. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. How often will you need it?"

"I don't know. Can we play it by ear? I'll give you a bit of warning beforehand though. Don't worry."

Wonshik nodded. "Just so you know, it's not a bad feeling. It...it's kind of sexual. I guess that's how it's supposed to be. Have you done this before?"

Taekwoon shook his head. "I haven't tasted blood before. I take the tablets every day. It keeps the hunger at bay."

Wonshik tugged his shirt back on and leaned back on the couch. "Cool. How do you feel now?"

Taekwoon smiled slightly. "I feel better. I've never felt full like this. Thank you. How do you feel?"

"A little weak and really tired but I feel good. Don't worry hyung. You didn't take too much. Though I'll probably need at least a few days to recover."

Taekwoon nodded. "I'll try and control myself until then."

"What's this!" Hakyeon's voice called from the other side of the room. "Have you two finally made up?" The leader joined them on the couch. "I still don't know why you both hated each other."

"I never hated him." Taekwoon said curtly, wrapping an arm around Wonshik in a possessive manner. Wonshik leaned into Taekwoon, placing a soothing hand on his leg. 

Hakyeon's eyes widened suddenly. "Were you making out?" He hissed in a low voice.

Wonshik frowned in confusion. "What would make you..." He suddenly registered what Hakyeon was looking at and clapped a hand over his neck harshly. "No! It's not what you think."

Hakyeon pursed his lips. "I won't ask. But I'll just say this, be careful. Don't leave marks like that on each other or the stylist noonas are going to go nuts. I'll leave you both alone." He said briskly and left the room. 

Taekwoon and Wonshik stared at each other in surprise. "Well at least he was fooled." Taekwoon said softly. 

"Will you stay in the band now?" Wonshik asked. 

Taekwoon nodded. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	2. "What does it taste like?"

As it turned out, Wonshik's blood was enough to satiate Taekwoon for a bit more than a week. They made a habit of meeting once a week in a quiet place, usually a bathroom, and Taekwoon would drink from Wonshik's thigh. He had to be more careful to not hit the femoral artery, but they didn't have to be as careful about leaving a mark anymore. Hakyeon was still under the impression that the two of them were caught up in a scandalous love affair, but he politely kept that information to himself, simply providing them time to be alone when it seemed they needed it. 

As the months passed, their routine settled in place easily. There were only a few rare times when something went wrong, such as when Sanghyuk walked in on them and promptly fled the room screaming about his eyes, or the time when Taekwoon was suddenly starving in the middle of the night two days after he'd fed. Wonshik lead him into the bathroom and drew a bath, helping his hyung in with him. Taekwoon frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"You can drink from my leg underwater until you need to breathe and then you have to stop."

Taekwoon nodded. "Okay." He breathed. He ducked under the water, latching onto the bite from two days before, and drank until his lungs burned. He swiped his tongue over the mark to seal it and pulled up above the water, taking in a sharp gasp before he looked at Wonshik. The younger looked exhausted now and despite his hunger being not quite quenched, Taekwoon forced himself to focus on Wonshik. He sat himself behind Wonshik, letting the younger slip into sleep on his lap. When the water went cold, Taekwoon drained the water, dried off Wonshik and carried him back to his bed. He tucked him in and then forced himself to go to sleep. In the morning, the hunger had vanished. Taekwoon intentionally went as long as possible before he asked Wonshik for another drink. 

But as time went on, Taekwoon worried that he needed more from Wonshik than was healthy for the human, and though neither of them said anything, both of them were beginning to consider other options.

Hakyeon busied himself with being concerned over Wonshik's lack of energy and made it his life's mission to keep Taekwoon from hurting Wonshik. Of course this meant he would barge in on the both of them whenever he could, successfully stopping Taekwoon from finishing his meal, and embarrassing the both of them at their slightly compromising positions. 

The third time it happened, Taekwoon was fed up. His previous few meals had all been interrupted and he had been pretty much starving himself for as long as he could in the hopes that he could get his proper fill the next time. Though he continued taking his medication every day, it had little effect now and the more time he was around Wonshik, the hungrier he got. He now avoided Wonshik just so he didn't latch onto his neck in front of the others. 

But when Hakyeon burst through the locked bathroom door to find Taekwoon on his knees in front of Wonshik, just barely beginning to quench his thirst, Taekwoon growled. Wonshik threaded his fingers through Taekwoon's hair and tried to calm him down, but it was useless. 

"If I catch you two in this sort of predicament again, I'm going to actually sit you both down and give you the talk. There's no reason for Wonshik to be so tired just from you both fucking all the time."

Taekwoon shoved himself upright, bringing himself to full height next to Hakyeon. The leader blinked as he noticed blood on Taekwoon's lips and chin. "Leave us alone." He growled. 

Hakyeon ignored Taekwoon in favor of looking over his shoulder. His eyes landed on Wonshik's exposed thigh, the side of his boxers still caught in his grasp. "What the hell? You bite him? What sort of weird kink is this?" Hakyeon burst out. "What the fuck have you been doing to him?"

Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon firmly. "Shut the door." He grit out. 

Hakyeon blinked and then did as he was told. "Now explain." He said. 

Taekwoon let go of his hyung and stepped next to Wonshik. "I'm a vampire." He said quietly. "Wonshik is the only one whose blood I've tasted and now I need it once a week or I go crazy with the bloodlust. This is the third week in a row where you've interrupted me before I could drink my fill and I'm having trouble controlling myself right now. Now that you know my fucking secret can you fucking leave me alone?" He grit out, his fists clenched.

Hakyeon blinked in surprise. "So you've been draining Wonshik of his blood every week for what? The last four months? Because that was the first time I saw you two together after the chained up comeback."

"Yeah. That was the first time I did it. I haven't had a choice. My medications no longer work even though I take them every day, and I've already tried going as long as possible without it because I know it's not good for him." Hakyeon seemed ready to speak when Taekwoon suddenly spoke up again. "I'm going to leave Vixx. It's better this way. I can't keep hurting Wonshik." He said and pushed off the wall, past Hakyeon. Wonshik grabbed his arm and Hakyeon stopped Taekwoon from advancing. 

"I have another idea." Hakyeon said gently. He unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied them down. He lifted up the leg of his boxers and stuck his leg out. "Take some from me. And then switch off every week. Then he gets ample time to recover. Take from me until he feels better."

Taekwoon looked apprehensive. "I've never once had a craving for your blood. I honestly don't think I'll end up wanting it every other week."

Hakyeon pouted. "Nevertheless, right now I'm telling you to drink from me."

"Well then move over to where Wonshik is." Taekwoon said. 

Wonshik moved off of his chair. "It's easier if you're sitting. The blood rush makes you really dizzy. And we use the thigh because it doesn't leave super obvious marks."

Hakyeon looked nervous as he sat down, but nonetheless, he settled himself in to let Taekwoon feed from him. Taekwoon hesitated before he finally leaned over and bit into Hakyeon's supple thighs. The dancer groaned at the feeling and Taekwoon closed his lips around the bite, sucking the blood in without enthusiasm. He got down two swallows before the taste really hit him. And then suddenly he had to have more. His hands clenched on Hakyeon's thighs and he sucked deeper and fuller as the tantalizing taste swirled about his mouth. Wonshik's blood was bland compared to this. Taekwoon found himself unable to stop drinking. It was as if his life depended on it. 

And then Wonshik gripped Taekwoon's shoulders harshly. "No more. You're done." Wonshik said in a threatening tone. 

Taekwoon slowly stopped his feasting, closing up the wound with a quick flick of his tongue and then he sat back on his heels, his eyes still latched onto the deep red mark on Hakyeon's thigh. Finally his eyes flitted up to his hyung and he stumbled backward in shock. Hakyeon's face was pale and he looked haggard. "Shit. I couldn't stop. Hyung I'm sorry." Taekwoon said guiltily. 

Hakyeon smiled. "It's okay. It felt nice. Are you full?"

Taekwoon nodded. "More than."

Wonshik poked Taekwoon on the cheek. "What was it you were saying about you not being able to live off his blood?" He teased.

Taekwoon blushed. "I...It tasted so good. I'm sorry I couldn't stop. I'll do better next time."

Hakyeon grinned. "You better. Now I demand that you carry me to bed. I'm going to take a long, long nap."

-  
The second time Taekwoon fed from Hakyeon, Wonshik was there again. Taekwoon felt safer with the younger there, but he found he was able to stop himself rather quickly. Their routine slowly formed, and Taekwoon found himself looking forward to the weeks with Hakyeon more than the ones with Wonshik. 

To date none of the other members knew anything of his predicament, but Taekwoon began to feel curious about what the others' blood tasted like. He was sitting in the back of the van with Wonshik and Jaehwan when the rapper leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

"Do you ever think about what Jaehwan hyung's tastes like?" He asked softly. 

Taekwoon stared at Wonshik in surprise and then his eyes flitted over to where Jaehwan was leaning forward and loudly interacting with Hakyeon. "No I hadn't. Not until now." The conversation halted until they were back at the dorms, and Wonshik settled on the couch with Taekwoon to finish their conversation. "It's dangerous for too many people to know about my secret. I told my mom both of you know and she seemed really upset with me. She was fine I guess when it was just you but adding Hakyeon made her really worried. Even if I wanted it I wouldn't be able to have anyone else's without putting myself in danger?" The last word ended with a question as Taekwoon himself didn't quite understand why nobody was to know about himself. 

Wonshik frowned. "But what's wrong with us knowing?" All he got in a response was a shrug. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Wonshik spoke up again. "What are you going to do when Vixx is no longer a group? You're so reliant on mine and Hakyeon hyung's blood, what will you do when you can't have it anymore?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when it happens."

\--  
Around two months after Taekwoon told Hakyeon, Sanghyuk accidentally walked in on the two of them when Taekwoon was feeding. "What the hell is going on here?" The maknae asked. "Last time it was Wonshik, now it's Hakyeon hyung? I'm really confused."

Taekwoon sat back with a sigh. "You might as well sit down." He said before explaining his situation to the maknae. That night Hakyeon called a meeting at Taekwoon's request, and the vampire finally told the rest of his group about his condition. Only Hongbin seemed put off by the idea of Taekwoon drinking the other members' blood, but he said with surety in his voice that he would always support his hyung. 

Jaehwan on the other hand seemed excited and as soon as they were alone, he pulled off his shirt and asked Taekwoon to feed from him. 

"I can't Jaehwan. For one I've already fed today and two, I don't want to change the way things already are. Telling you all was just to ease my own mind's conscience. I'm not asking for nor wanting your or anyone else's blood."

Jaehwan pouted. "Just a little taste?"

Taekwoon frowned. "Why?"

The singer shrugged. "I don't know. Does it taste good? I want to know."

Taekwoon sighed. "Go to bed Jaehwan. We'll talk later."

But it turned out that Taekwoon was unable to let the thought go. In the middle of the night his curiosity got the better of him and he shook Jaehwan awake. "Follow me." He whispered, and led Jaehwan into the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the light, sitting the younger man on the seat and beginning to pace the room. 

"What is it?" Jaehwan asked. 

"I want a taste. But I don't at the same time. You've made me curious. And despite having fed today, all I can think about is your blood. Remember a few months ago when you cut your finger? Back then I wasn't interested in your blood, but now? I wish I could have sucked on your finger until it stopped bleeding. I can't stop thinking about it."

Jaehwan laughed. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

"The only problem is that I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. Last time I tasted new blood I almost killed Hakyeon hyung."

Jaehwan shook his head. "I doubt it. I'll smack you in the head if it gets to be too much. And besides. You said you already fed today and that you'll need a full week to be hungry again. Tonight is just a taste. If you want a full meal, wait til next week."

Taekwoon nodded and when Jaehwan had his pajama pants moved down, Taekwoon carefully latched onto his thigh. The taste wasn't unpleasant, but the vampire's reaction was not at all similar to when he had tasted Hakyeon's blood. The vampire pulled away after less than a minute and sat back on his heels.

"Well?"

Taekwoon smiled. "It's fine. Hakyeon's is better. But if him or Wonshik aren't feeling well, I'll definitely ask you. Your blood is satisfying. Thanks for letting me taste."

Jaehwan seemed slightly disappointed but nodded anyway. "What does it taste like?"

Taekwoon smiled. "Exactly the way you smell." He replied and then left the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Jaehwan behind. 

\---  
Six weeks later, Sanghyuk approached Taekwoon. "Hey, hyung. Are you...hungry?"

Taekwoon stared at the maknae for a minute. "Are you offering? Or am I reading this wrong?"

Sanghyuk shuffled his feet. "I think I am. If you want. Hakyeon hyung was talking about it with Wonshik hyung and it made me really curious."

"Talking about it how?"

Sanghyuk blushed. "Well I don't think they knew I was listening. But they were saying how it makes them feel." The youngest's cheeks darkened. "I heard them say that after they nap...that they usually um..."

Taekwoon frowned. "What?"

"Masturbate." The maknae mumbled. 

Taekwoon's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Sanghyuk shuffled his feet. "Hyung don't make me say it again."

"Okay I won't. But seriously? Do you want me to feed from you so you can get off?"

Sanghyuk shook his head. "No. I want to take care of you too hyung."

Taekwoon hesitated. "Do you want more? I don't...I haven't..."

Sanghyuk chewed on his lip. "I'm not sure. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do either."

"Why don't we try a feeding first. I'm not sure if I'll even like the taste of your blood. I'll see if Hakyeon will let us use the bedroom." Taekwoon took Sanghyuk’s hand in his. He opened the door to the bedroom. "Hakyeon hyung. Can we talk to you?"

Hakyeon put his book down. "Of course. Sit." He patted the bed beside him. Taekwoon and Sanghyuk sat down. 

"So Sanghyuk was telling me that you and Wonshik tend to act on the sexual feelings that being fed from gives you. Is this correct?"

Hakyeon's eyes widened. "Um. Yes. Why?"

Taekwoon shrugged. "Well Sanghyuk wants that as well. So I'm going to feed from him tonight."

"Oh." Hakyeon turned to Sanghyuk. "Do you plan to use the shower after a nap?"

Sanghyuk ducked his head. "Well I guess so."

Taekwoon stood up. "Let me go get some water first. So you can stay hydrated when you wake up." He said and left the room. 

As soon as he was gone Sanghyuk leaned in. "I heard everything you and Wonshik hyung said. Do you really get turned on while he's doing it? What if I can't control myself? I have hormones everywhere hyung. What if I..."

Hakyeon laughed. "Don't worry about it. Before you do anything, ask him to make sure things are okay, and trust your instincts. He'll be careful with you I can assure you of that. But if he says no, then just wait until you've rested and then use the shower. I'll leave some lotion in there if you'd like." Sanghyuk nodded and as Taekwoon entered the room, the leader left the room with a smile. 

Sanghyuk chewed his lip nervously. Taekwoon smiled softly. "Where do you feel most comfortable with me biting? I normally do the thigh but I could do your wrist or neck. Whatever makes you feel most comfortable."

"I don't want the thigh. It's too...intimate I guess?" Sanghyuk said nervously. "Maybe my neck? Would that bother the stylist noonas?"

Taekwoon shrugged. "If I feed from you again, I won't do your neck again, but right now it should be okay. Get yourself comfortable okay?"

Sanghyuk sat up against the wall, tugging the neck of his shirt to the side as he waited for Taekwoon to bite him. The vampire eased himself next to Sanghyuk, pulling the maknae close to his side. He ran a hand through the younger's hair gently before tipping Sanghyuk's head to the side. He leaned down and bit down onto the maknae's neck. 

Sanghyuk flinched hard when he felt Taekwoon's teeth pierce his neck and his hand instinctively shot up to wrap around the elder’s arm. Taekwoon pulled back. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

Sanghyuk stared at the blood running down Taekwoon's lips. "Fuck." He breathed. "Yeah I'm okay."

Taekwoon nodded and leaned back down to continue drinking the maknae's blood. The vampire didn't find Sanghyuk's blood to be bland. He rather enjoyed the taste. The further into the feeding he got, the more vocal the maknae became. He began whimpering which slowly turned into proper moans that Sanghyuk was unable to control. 

"Hyung...fuck I..." The maknae panted, his hand tightening in Taekwoon's hair. "It feels so good. Fuck."

Taekwoon slowly began to pull back, leaving a very flushed Sanghyuk sitting before him. "Are you okay?" The older asked, licking his lips.

Sanghyuk suddenly leaned forward and planted his lips on Taekwoon's for a quick kiss before he sat back against the wall. "More than. Though I'm hard as fuck."

Taekwoon glanced down, his cheeks turning pink. "I'll leave you be then." Taekwoon said, moving to leave.

Sanghyuk grabbed his arm. "Hyung, stay? I won't do anything until you leave, but I don't want to be alone right now."

Taekwoon nodded, spreading out Sanghyuk's bed and pushing back the covers. He helped the maknae climb under the covers and as soon as he was covered, Sanghyuk reached for his cock. Taekwoon sat back against the wall, his eyes closed as he felt the full effects of his meal warming him completely. He heard a whimper from Sanghyuk and glanced down at the maknae. "Are you...right now?" He asked. 

Sanghyuk blushed but nodded. "I guess I'm worse at controlling my hormones than the hyungs." He said. 

"What do you want me to do?" Taekwoon asked, clearly uncomfortable but trying to be considerate of the maknae. 

Sanghyuk shrugged. "Tell me what it was like? Did you enjoy it?"

Taekwoon pondered for a moment. "It tasted good. Better than Jaehwan's. And I think it fills me up quicker than Hakyeon hyung's. It probably has to do with age. You're younger so that's probably why. Now it seems like you're getting very well acquainted with yourself down there so I'm going to leave you be. I'll let Hakyeon know I'm finished and I'll keep everyone out for another half hour or so. It's up to you to get cleaned up. Do you feel okay?" He asked. 

The maknae nodded. "I'll shower when I finish. And then I'll go to sleep."

"Leave the bathroom door unlocked in case you faint. And move slowly when you stand up."

Sanghyuk nodded and watched his hyung leave, his body flushed as he worked himself to release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading a second chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll put up the third. Its written but I'm too lazy to post it yet.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	3. "Just fuck and get it over with"

The next week, Hakyeon demanded that he get his turn with Taekwoon. "What exactly did you and Sanghyuk do last week?"

"Nothing. Why?"

Hakyeon shrugged. "How would you feel if I kissed you after?"

Taekwoon frowned, his eyebrows creasing. "Why? We've never done that before. You do know this is a normal bodily function for me. If I don't eat I starve. Why the fuck does it turn you on?"

Hakyeon shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. It just does."

Taekwoon didn't look convinced but when he was finished, he let Hakyeon lay a gentle kiss on his lips. The next week, Taekwoon was just about to feed from Wonshik when Hakyeon barged in. "Did you need something hyung?" Wonshik asked. 

"Feed from me Taekwoon. Please." He demanded. 

Taekwoon raised his eyebrows. "I fed from you last week."

"I know. But I need you to do it again."

Taekwoon frowned. "Why?"

Hakyeon sighed. "Because I want to kiss you again."

Wonshik raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh." The younger member slowly got up. 

Taekwoon stopped him, turning back to Hakyeon. "No. I'm not feeding from you this week. I'm not doing that again. I could have killed Wonshik."

Hakyeon pouted. "But. I want..."

Taekwoon pushed him out the door. "No. We will talk about this later. I can't think right now because I'm so hungry. Go away."

Hakyeon pouted but did as Taekwoon said. Afterwards, Taekwoon and Hakyeon sat down together to talk about things. "Hyung, what's going on with you?"

Hakyeon sighed. "Being fed from really really turns me on. I can't explain it. It just feels really fucking good. The first time, as soon as you got me into bed to rest and I was alone again, I came so hard I blacked out completely." The leader was quiet for a moment. "At first it just felt really good and I enjoyed the sexual aspect of it when I was alone after, but I've been thinking about it more seriously. Taekwoon, I really like you. I always have, but this just...it feels really intimate and it makes me feel things I've never felt before. I can't figure it all out. I want you to feed from me until it makes sense."

"Hakyeon, do you want to sleep with me?"

Hakyeon shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Feed from me again and I'll let you know what's going on with me."

Taekwoon stood up. "Let me think about it. I'm going to feed from Jaehwan next week and from Sanghyuk the week after. The week after that I will let you know what I have decided."

Hakyeon looked upset by this but he nodded his assent and watched Taekwoon leave the room to make dinner for the rest of the members. 

Vixx had to prepare for their next comeback and Taekwoon refused to feed from Hakyeon until their promotions ended. He split his feedings between Wonshik, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk and the three younger members kept him satisfied. As time went on, Taekwoon began to find himself craving Hakyeon's blood but he refused to let himself cave and feed from the leader. 

Taekwoon pulled Wonshik aside one evening after a performance. "I'm going to go crazy. All I can smell is his blood. I need it so fucking bad."

"Then feed from him hyung. There's no point in you trying to restrain yourself if both of you want it."

Taekwoon shook his head. "We both want different things."

Hongbin sat himself down beside Wonshik, drinking a coffee. "The better question, is why are you craving his blood so much? You don't seem to crave anyone else's. And you said you let Wonshik rest for a bit after you started feeding from Hakyeon hyung. Did you crave Wonshik's blood then?"

Taekwoon thought about it for a moment. "You're right. I didn't."

"Why do you crave Hakyeon hyung's blood?" Hongbin asked, getting up and leaving behind a bewildered Taekwoon. 

"What if there's a very good explanation for why you want Hakyeon's blood?" Wonshik asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you first fed from him? You couldn't stop yourself. You never had that with any of us except him. His blood really seems like it's the only thing that will satisfy you. The way I see it, you two are meant to be."

Taekwoon stared at Wonshik. "Are you saying I should sleep with him then?"

Wonshik shrugged. "Do whatever you want hyung. I'm just saying, the way we see it, you both have something for each other. I don't know what that is, but the longer you two avoid talking about it, the harder it'll be to actually have the conversation. One of you needs to man up." Wonshik said. "We need to go now hyung. You coming?"

Taekwoon nodded and followed. When they got back to the dorm, Hongbin pulled Taekwoon aside. "From what I've seen, new blood distracts you for a bit. Feed from me tonight hyung."

Taekwoon blinked, completely taken aback. "What? You've never wanted me to feed from you. Why the change?"

"There's a condition hyung. You have to talk to Hakyeon hyung after you've fed. Figure this shit out okay?" Hongbin pulled Taekwoon to the bathroom and slid his pants off, offering up his thigh to Taekwoon. The vampire knelt down and gently bit down into Hongbin's leg. He fed until he was full and then stepped back. Hongbin smiled tightly and then excused himself to the bedroom to lie down. Taekwoon poked his head in after a few moments. 

"You're not turned on by being fed from are you?" Taekwoon asked. "I only ask because the others all have."

Hongbin sighed. "A little. There must be something in your saliva that makes us respond to you sexually. I don't find you sexually attractive to me hyung and I don't like being fed from, but I'll admit I'm a bit hard right now. Go talk to Hakyeon hyung before I throw something at you."

Taekwoon nodded and then left the room. He pulled Hakyeon aside and the both of them settled down on the couch. "We really really need to talk about things hyung." Taekwoon started. 

"No I get it." Hakyeon interrupted. "What I've been feeling, it's all the sexual hormones because of whatever it is in your saliva. I have it under control now. I won't ask for anything. Ever. We can go back to normal okay?"

Taekwoon leaned back. "Hyung. You have it all wrong. I crave your blood. I've had everyone else's but yours is the only one I really truly want to taste. I don't know what it is that I'm feeling but only you make me feel this. I'm not ready to just jump into bed with you, but if we take things slowly, maybe we can work up to that. Maybe. I don't know."

Hakyeon ducked his head shyly. "If that’s what you want. I can be patient. I've never done this before so it scares me a bit too."

"If we do things though, I don't want it to be right after I've fed. If this is going to be something I don't want it to be because of your raised endorphins because of the bite or my satiated needs because of the feeding. I want it to be real."

Hakyeon nodded and leaned in close to Taekwoon's face. "Is right now okay?"

Taekwoon shook his head and scooted back. "I just fed from Hongbin. I'm in that weird bubbly feeling I get when I'm full. We can try a kiss on Wednesday..."

"You fed from Hongbin? Did you ask first?" Hakyeon practically yelled. 

"What?" Taekwoon was taken aback. "He offered to me on the condition that I get this sorted with you. What would make you think I would ever force myself on him?"

Hakyeon shook his head. "Nothing. It just shocked me is all. Is he okay?"

"I guess so. He was lying down when I came to get you."

As if on cue Hongbin walked out of the bedroom, running a towel through his damp hair. He waved at his hyungs before walking to the kitchen and grabbing himself something to eat. "Hongbin, is it true you offered yourself to him? In return for us talking about stuff?"

Hongbin smiled. "Of course. I don't like when my oldest hyungs don't look each other in the eye. Just fuck and get it over with already."

"Hongbin ah! Language." Hakyeon chastised, his cheeks turning pink. 

"Goodnight hyungs." Hongbin said, still grinning as he walked back into the bedroom with a bowl of cold ramen. 

Taekwoon leaned back against the couch. "Wednesday let's try a kiss. Maybe it'll go somewhere."

Hakyeon chewed his lip for a moment. "Feed from me a little? Right now? You haven't done it in months. I miss it."

Taekwoon considered for a minute. "Okay." He tugged Hakyeon's shirt to the side and latched onto his neck, ravenously gulping down mouthfuls of Hakyeon's blood. Hands threaded in his hair and it was with obvious chagrin that Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon off of him. "I missed this too." The vampire said softly.

Hakyeon smiled. "Kiss me anyway?"

Taekwoon nodded and leaned forward to kiss Hakyeon gently. "Now we should both head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Hakyeon nodded and they left the room hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3...one more chapter after this and then the smut so...  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	4. "We need to talk"

They were returning from a schedule. Hakyeon noticed that Taekwoon was rather sluggish. He had fed two days before so Hakyeon wasn't sure if Taekwoon was just tired or if there was something else amiss. Either way, he pulled the vampire aside when they got home. Taekwoon sat on the couch quietly. 

"Are you okay?" Hakyeon asked. 

Taekwoon simply nodded, taking one of Hakyeon's hands in his wordlessly. Two weeks ago they had talked about what sort of relationship they both wanted and needed. They'd agreed not to take things too fast and Taekwoon had even been pretty slow about allowing Hakyeon to do simple things like hold his hand. Hakyeon quite happily accepted Taekwoon's sudden display of affection and simply squeezed his hand back gently. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hakyeon asked. 

"Yeah. Just tired." Taekwoon replied. 

Hakyeon nodded. "I guess I should let you get to bed?"

Taekwoon shrugged. "I want to sleep out here." He said.

Hakyeon frowned. Taekwoon almost never slept on the couch, except for the few times he wanted, or rather needed, to be alone. The leader got up and brought out Taekwoon's blankets, setting them neatly on the couch. Taekwoon thanked him quietly. 

"Are you really okay? Do you need to feed?"

Taekwoon shrugged, tugging Hakyeon towards himself and latching onto his neck wordlessly. Hakyeon's breath caught. Taekwoon never fed from him like this. Not without warning, and never from his neck. Hakyeon's mind went blank. It was over in seconds. Taekwoon swallowed twice and then swiped his tongue over the punctures. He sat back and ran his hand across his mouth, relaxing into the couch and closing his eyes, licking his lips once or twice. 

Hakyeon stepped back in surprise, not exactly sure what to do in this situation. His body was buzzing and he felt slightly numb. He spun on his heel and left the room. He plunked himself down on his bed, reaching his fingers up to trace the wound on his neck. Sanghyuk crawled over to him in concern. "You okay?"

"I don't know. Taekwoon just...he just bit me. Without warning."

Sanghyuk pulled Hakyeon's fingers away, taking note of the trickles of blood still slowly dribbling from the holes in his neck. "Did he run his tongue over it? Why aren't these closing up?" Sanghyuk grabbed a tissue and pressed it against the mark.

"I don't know. It was really sudden. And he fed two days ago."

"What's he doing now?"

Hakyeon shrugged. "Sleeping maybe."

Sanghyuk frowned. "Hyung, are you alright?"

The leader shook his head. "I don't know."

Sanghyuk frowned and got up to check on Taekwoon. The vampire was sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest and a blanket wrapped around his body. Sanghyuk sat down beside him. "Hey are you alright?"

Taekwoon looked over at the maknae. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. Sanghyuk reached a hand up and pressed it against Taekwoon's forehead. The vampire's skin was clammy with sweat and he was burning up with fever. 

Sanghyuk jumped up and ran back to the bedroom. "Hyung...he's sick...come out here."

Hakyeon followed Sanghyuk with a worried expression on his face. "Taekwoon?" Hakyeon asked quietly. Taekwoon looked up at him, reaching both his hands up to the older man. Hakyeon caught his hands in his before they could reach up to his shoulders. "Taekwoon, are you alright? Shit you're burning up." Hakyeon sat down beside Taekwoon, motioning for Sanghyuk to sit on the other side of the vampire, and gently tugged the blanket off of Taekwoon's shoulders. The vampire shivered and again reached out to Hakyeon, his hands coming to rest on the leader's shoulders and his head moved towards Hakyeon's neck. "Sanghyuk, help me hold him back." The maknae kept Taekwoon away from Hakyeon and the leader stood up. "Taekwoon, we need to call your mom. We have to see what's wrong with you. Can you give me your phone? Sanghyuk will stay with you okay?"

Hakyeon walked back into the bedroom. Hongbin looked up in concern. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I'm calling his mom right now."

She answered right away and was surprised that it wasn't Taekwoon who was calling her. _"Who is this?"_ She asked.

"Ah, I'm Hakyeon, Vixx's leader N. I'm sorry to call you like this, but Taekwoon is really sick. And since he's not human I figured we should check with you in case its some sort of vampire sickness. Can he even go to a hospital?"

Taekwoon's mother laughed. _"If he were to go to a hospital for any sort of injury, for all intents and purposes he would appear as a human. His blood would be human and nothing in his blood or skin would suggest that he wasn't human. But he can't get sick except from lack of feeding and one other thing. I don't want to say what that is until I confirm that he is being properly fed."_

"He fed two days ago. From me. Four of us rotate weeks. Does the change in blood have anything to do with it?"

_"No. It shouldn't. The only issues that have to do with blood are if the person he is feeding from is doing drugs or heavily intoxicated, and I doubt any of you would be doing that so there shouldn't be anything harmful in your blood. He still eats normal food right?"_

"Yeah. Inhales it like crazy. And he comes to us whenever he's hungry for blood. Its part of why I'm so concerned. Why is he so sick if nothing at all has changed for him?"

Taekwoon's mother was silent for a moment. _"There's one other thing. As you are probably aware, vampires have a special sort of...I guess you could call it venom, that makes the person they feed from sexually aroused. Generally the feeding is not sexual for the vampires themselves. But in some cases, a vampire will get the urge to eat, a lot, and its an unquenchable thirst. We could drink a hundred humans dry and still need more."_

"What are you saying?" Hakyeon looked alarmed. "Hongbin, go outside and make sure Taekwoon isn't feeding from Sanghyuk. Now!"

The younger member got up and left the room quickly.

Taekwoon's mother sighed. _"When this kind of thing happens..."_ she trailed off, took a deep breath, and continued. _"when this happens, its a sort of bloodlust. A heat if you will. Werewolves go through heats every couple years. Vampires experience something similar but there's no set time when it happens. Some go their whole lives without a single experience, others have many of them. I've only ever experienced one and that was when I conceived Taekwoon."_

Hakyeon's eyes widened. "W-werewolves? And heats?"

_"Yeah. Is Taekwoon currently in a romantic or sexual relationship with anyone?"_

Hakyeon cleared his throat. "Not sexual, but he and I have been discussing a romantic relationship the past few weeks."

She hummed on the other end of the line. _"You're going to need to sleep with him. He can feed from you if he does it carefully, but you're going to have to understand that if you do this with him, that you're going to be his mate and you'll have to stay with him the rest of your life."_

"Mate?" Hakyeon squeaked.

_"Yeah. Vampires have mates. Often it's a vampire mate, but not always. If they have a human mate, only their blood will properly satisfy them, and they're bound for life."_

"What exactly do I have to do? And what does this mean for us and well, for Vixx?"

_"Would the two of you dating, even in secret, affect your group in any way regardless? If you'd already been considering a relationship then I suspect you've already weighed the pros and cons of that."_

"Yeah. I guess it wouldn't really affect anything, at least not short term."

_"Think about this long and hard Hakyeon. If you do this, then you are bound to him for life. You'll eventually have to reveal to the public and your fans that the both of you are together, even if its after your group permanently stops promotions. This isn't dating or even marriage Hakyeon, this is a binding in the most complete and intimate sense. You two will never leave each other's sides from today until the day you die. You'll be bound to my son forever. Do you understand this? This is a very serious matter."_

Hakyeon began pacing the room. "Are there other options?"

_"Only one. Because this sort of...lust or need he's experiencing right now can only go away through you, if you decide you will not be with him then he will need to leave Vixx, return home here, and I will have to do my best to keep him healthy. You'll never see him again."_

"Why not?"

_"Because you're the reason he's going through this right now. His brain and his body want you, for the rest of your life. If you will not have him then he can't be around you anymore."_

"Are you saying if I don't...erm...mate with him, that he'll be like this the rest of his life?"

_"Not the rest of his life, but as long as you live, yes."_

Hakyeon's eyes widened. "I'd never ever want to see him hurt like that."

_"Then you're willing to become his mate?"_

Hakyeon nodded anxiously. "Yes. I'd rather be stuck with him the rest of my life than never see him again."

Taekwoon's mother was quiet for a long minute. _"There are some logistics and details I'm going to need to brief you on. And you're going to need to talk to your CEO or manager because the both of you are going to need a few days off. Him more than you. The process is harder on our kind. After the mating takes place he'll sleep for four or five days. He can function for a few days or even weeks in this state, albeit a bit sluggish and hungry all the time, but once this starts happening he'll need quiet and rest above all else."_

"Our CEO doesn't know about him yet."

_"Manager?"_

"No. We've kept it hidden from anyone besides us."

_"Do you trust either your manager or CEO?"_

"Maybe."

_"Talk to Taekwoon about this, get him some time off, and take care of him. I'm always a phone call away and if he needs to come home to recuperate, that's always an option."_

"Thank you. I really appreciate all of your help. What exactly do I have to do in order to become his mate?"

_"Plenty. First of all..."_

\---  
Hakyeon emerged from the bedroom twenty minutes later. Taekwoon was in the middle of the other four members, cuddled up between them and occasionally pulling a wrist towards his mouth. He'd drink for a few seconds and then push the hand away. "Taekwoon, we need to talk."

Everyone looked up at him. Sanghyuk shook his head. "We can't exactly leave. He's hungry again every couple minutes."

"I need five minutes. Just one on one. It's personal stuff and I'd like to be alone with him for it." Hakyeon tried using his best leader voice. 

Taekwoon reached for Hongbin's wrist and the younger member smiled and stroked Taekwoon's hair until he was finished. Hongbin stood up. "Ten minutes. And then we're coming back."

Hakyeon nodded. He waited for the other members to leave before he sat down beside Taekwoon. "Has your mother ever talked to you about vampire mates?" Hakyeon asked.

Taekwoon nodded. "Yes. Is that what this is?"

"Yeah."

Taekwoon pursed his lips. "Do you want to be my mate?"

"Yes."

The vampire visibly relaxed. "I told our CEO about me months ago. It's up to you when we ask for the time off that we'll need. I can wait if you'd prefer, I'll be hungry a lot more than normal, but I'll be okay for awhile." He pulled Hakyeon's wrist towards his mouth. 

Hakyeon pulled it back. "Take it from my neck. Take what you need. I'm ready to be your mate."

Taekwoon looked at him, his eyes fixed on Hakyeon's. "Okay. I'll see if we can start tomorrow." He leaned towards Hakyeon and then suddenly pressed his lips against the leader's. Hakyeon's eyes widened in surprise, and then he let his eyes slip shut. Taekwoon pulled back sooner than Hakyeon would have liked. Seconds later he had latched onto Hakyeon's neck and he drank deeply, swallowing down Hakyeon's blood in big gulps. 

Hands were on Taekwoon and the vampire was pulled back. "Hyung that's enough." Jaehwan said. "Here have a little from me." He said and pushed his wrist in front of Taekwoon's mouth. Jaehwan's action successfully distracted the vampire and a few moments later Taekwoon pulled back.

"Jaehwan, can you and Sanghyuk come with me to see the CEO tonight?" Taekwoon asked. 

"What about me?"

"Pack us both a couple bags. We're going to go to my mother's house. She knows what to do and how to keep both of us safe."

"We're going to have sex in your mother's house?" Hakyeon blurted out, clapping both hands over his mouth as his cheeks pinked. 

Taekwoon nodded. "She'll be there to make sure I don't drain you dry."

"Will she be in the room?" Hakyeon's voice has dropped to a whisper. 

"No. Of course not." Taekwoon gave Hakyeon a look that seemed to ask if the older was out of his mind.

Jaehwan walked back into the room with Sanghyuk and Taekwoon stood up. "Ready to go?" He asked. 

They both nodded and Hakyeon was left behind with Hongbin and Wonshik. "Suddenly I'm nervous." He said. 

Hongbin smiled gently and rubbed Hakyeon's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. If we're both gone, you all are gonna be okay right?"

"Yes. Manager-nim will be here and Jaehwan hyung will take care of us fine. We can still practice without you two." Wonshik said. Hakyeon nodded mutely, going to pack up a couple of bags. 

Taekwoon returned around two hours later. The bags were put in the car and then Taekwoon had a full proper feeding from every one of the younger members. He had to be pulled off of each member before he could take too much blood, and by the time he was finished, he seemed properly full and relatively sleepy. Jaehwan and Hakyeon walked him down to the car and tucked him into the passenger seat. As a precaution they tied him to the seat so he couldn't attack Hakyeon and feed from him during the drive. As soon as he was settled in the seat, Taekwoon closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Hakyeon heaved a sigh and then got into the driver's seat, plugging in the destination before starting the car. Jaehwan squeezed his hand before he left. "Good luck hyung. Call me when you get there safe okay?"

Hakyeon nodded. "Take care of them okay?"

Jaehwan smiled. "Of course. Be safe. Goodnight."

Hakyeon drove out of the parking lot. He was on the road for a few hours before Taekwoon woke up. He mumbled something and then properly asked for more blood. Hakyeon carefully pressed his wrist to Taekwoon's lips and the vampire drank a few sips before Hakyeon pulled away. "Only a little. We still have a long ways to go."

Taekwoon hummed. "Put on the radio." He said. Hakyeon did so and the remainder of the drive featured Taekwoon singing along, and Hakyeon internally panicking. 

When they arrived, Taekwoon's mom came out and properly introduced herself. "Has he eaten?"

"He fed a lot from the younger members before we left and he's been having a little bit from me on the road."

"Okay good. I'm going to have him drink from a couple blood bags to fill him up again, try and have him eat real food, and then I'll get you all ready to be mates. A guest room is right down the hall. Feel free to go in there and lay down for a bit. Taekwoon doesn't need to start this until you're properly rested."

Hakyeon nodded, thanked her, and headed to the bedroom. After a quick phone call to Jaehwan to let him know they arrived safe, he flopped onto the bed, closed his eyes, and was asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the smut...final chapter is not yet written...I'm backing myself into a corner here lol  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	5. "Bite me again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally get to the smut, just warning you. advance if you dare lol

He was woken up as fangs gently cut into his neck and Hakyeon groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he ran his hand up to grip Taekwoon's hair. The vampire pulled back after a moment. "Hi." Taekwoon said softly. Hakyeon glanced at the door to see Taekwoon's mother standing in the doorway. Hakyeon slowly sat up and Taekwoon scooted back so he could perch himself in Hakyeon's lap. 

"Taekwoon hon, head to your room love. I'll send Hakyeon to you in a few minutes okay?"

Taekwoon pouted as his mother but nodded, getting up and leaving the room. His mother sat on the bed beside Hakyeon. "You understand that you need to top him. I know I told you before but I reiterate, if you're not the one dominating him and inside of him, this issue won't stop. He could kill you. He won't realize he's done it until it's too late so you have to stay in control of him."

"Okay. And about the actual...the mating part you mentioned."

"Yeah. Hakyeon are you okay with biting his neck and drinking his blood? It's the only way to seal the deal."

"Yeah. I can do that."

She sighed in relief. "Okay. You can head to his room. I'll be a couple of rooms down and I can hear your heartbeat so I'll be able to hear changes if something goes wrong. I won't interfere in any way otherwise. Just be prepared for him to fall asleep shortly afterwards."

"Okay. That's it? I'm ready?"

She laughed. "If you think you are."

Hakyeon nodded. She led him to Taekwoon's room and closed the door behind him. Hakyeon fidgeted nervously. Taekwoon was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Hungry." He said softly. 

Hakyeon nodded, stepping forward. He sat on the side of the bed and moved his wrist towards Taekwoon but the vampire pulled Hakyeon up on the bed, smiling as the older man squeaked in surprise before settling down on Taekwoon's lap. The vampire pulled Hakyeon in for a chaste kiss before he pulled Hakyeon's wrist to his mouth. He drank only a few swallows before managing to push the wrist away. 

Hakyeon smiled and kissed Taekwoon's forehead. "How do you want to do this? I mean...I've never done this before."

"I prepped myself earlier so we don't have to get hung up on foreplay."

"...you...you prepped yourself earlier?"

"Yeah. Opened myself up for you." Taekwoon's cheeks darkened and he refused to meet Hakyeon's eyes. 

"Take off your pants, show me." Hakyeon said softly. 

Taekwoon did as he asked, hopping off the bed to strip out of his clothes. He stood completely naked before Hakyeon. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before but never in this sort of contest. Taekwoon was slightly erect and he climbed back on the bed shyly. "Can you undress too?" Taekwoon asked. 

Hakyeon nodded, getting up to pull off his shirt and pants, opting to leave his boxers on for a bit longer. Taekwoon pouted but he lay himself back on the bed. Hakyeon hesitantly joined Taekwoon on the bed. "I'm really nervous." He admitted. 

Taekwoon nodded in agreement. "Me too. But it's going to be okay."

Hakyeon hummed and ran his hands along Taekwoon's legs gently. He slowly tugged the younger's legs apart and thumbed along his inner thighs. "Can I...is it okay if I touch you...here?" Taekwoon nodded mutely, leaning back a little, his hands fidgeting and looking lost. Hakyeon sat up properly and moved Taekwoon so he was laying down completely, moving both of his hands to rest under his head. "Better?" He asked. 

"Yeah."

Hakyeon then resumed stroking down Taekwoon's inner legs. He tugged his legs up so they were bent at the knee and spread them wider. Taekwoon suddenly pressed something into Hakyeon's hand. Hakyeon blinked and then flicked open the cap of the lube. He drizzled some of it onto his fingers and then tossed it aside. "You ready?" He asked, more for himself than for Taekwoon, but relaxed slightly at the affirmative response. 

He slipped a finger inside Taekwoon's hole, surprised at how loose he was, despite knowing the younger had already prepped himself. He added a second finger and then let his fingers explore, experimentally searching for Taekwoon's prostate. He didn't find it until he added the third finger. Taekwoon whimpered, his cheeks pink and one of his hands gripping the bed sheets. Hakyeon rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves again and the vampire hissed. "Feed." Taekwoon grit out. 

Hakyeon leaned forward, pressing his other wrist towards Taekwoon's mouth. His fingers never stopped their movement inside of Taekwoon and the vampire had to pull off of Hakyeon's wrist to moan as the older man endlessly teased his prostate. "Is that enough?" Hakyeon asked. 

"Blood or prepping?" Taekwoon replied. 

"Well, both?"

"More blood? I want it from your neck."

"Is there any difference?"

Taekwoon hummed. "No. But I like it more. Pants off by the way."

Hakyeon pursed his lips, slipped off his boxers, and then spread himself over Taekwoon. "I'm curious, before we do this, are you the type who prefers to top?"

Taekwoon shook his head. "No. I never wanted to top. I'm physically strong and fit, but I don't know, I like to be taken care of I guess."

"And you've never done this before?"

"No. Never. I just know what I want. Always have." And with that he latched onto Hakyeon's neck. For the first time since the night before, Hakyeon felt sexual arousal from the bite. He groaned and it prompted Taekwoon to bite down again.

"Feels...fucking feels good Taekwoon."

Taekwoon pulled back after a moment and licked at the wound. "It felt good? Like how normal feedings do? You're turned on?"

Hakyeon grinned. "I was already turned on just because I'm in bed naked with you, but yeah. The bite itself felt really good. Fuck do it again."

"Bite you again?"

"Yeah bite me again."

Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon down on top of him and they both hissed as their dicks touched. Hakyeon was significantly harder than Taekwoon but the older reached his hands in between both of them as the younger latched onto Hakyeon's neck. Taekwoon shuddered as Hakyeon's fingers encircled both of their dicks and began to stroke the both of them. Taekwoon pulled off of Hakyeon's neck to throw his head back, his body trembling. "In me. Now." He gasped out. 

Hakyeon pulled back, moving both of his hands to Taekwoon's hips. He aligned himself with Taekwoon's hole and the vampire canted his hips downward, trying to force Hakyeon's cock inside him sooner. "Calm down."

"Need you." Taekwoon whispered. 

Hakyeon hummed and pressed himself inside of Taekwoon. The vampire hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain and Hakyeon barely managed to restrain himself from fucking into the tight heat. "Tell me when you want me to move." Hakyeon said in a strained voice. 

"Okay. I'm okay. Go ahead." At Taekwoon's request, Hakyeon pressed himself the rest of the way in, stopping completely once he bottomed out. The both of them were panting heavily. "Need." Taekwoon said, his eyes shut and his hand reaching down for his cock. 

"What do you need?"

"You. Fuck me. Blood." Taekwoon mumbled. 

Hakyeon moved Taekwoon's hand away from his own cock, replacing it with his own. He gave the vampire a few gentle stokes before leaning down to kiss the younger's lips. To Hakyeon's surprise, Taekwoon's eyes shot open and he sank his teeth into Hakyeon's lower lip. Taekwoon released him almost instantly, swiping his tongue over the drops of blood that had beaded on Hakyeon's lip from the bite. "The fuck was that for?" Hakyeon asked. 

"Fuck me. And let me feed again. Want your blood. Please." Taekwoon begged. Hakyeon nodded and then shifted his grip on Taekwoon's hips, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into the vampire. Taekwoon positively screamed and the doors and windows shook. Hakyeon grinned, shifting his angle to hit that bundle of nerves inside the younger again and again. After a few thrusts, he began jerking Taekwoon's cock in time with his thrusts and he leaned down to press a kiss to Taekwoon's collarbone. The vampire instantly sank his fangs into Hakyeon's neck, swallowing in big gulps. 

Hakyeon began to feel dizzy. His orgasm was fast approaching and from the way Taekwoon was moaning into his shoulder, he knew the vampire wasn't far off either. His rhythm faltered slightly and he struggled to maintain his pace. Hakyeon buried his head into Taekwoon's neck and the vampire finally released his hold on the elder’s neck. "Hakyeon, fuck, I'm cumming. Need...fuck need you." He grit out. 

Hakyeon let his hand speed up its pace on Taekwoon's cock, seconds away from his own release and he felt overwhelmed in sensation. Taekwoon licked over the wounds on Hakyeon's neck and that drove the older over the edge. He managed two final thrusts, nailing Taekwoon's prostate dead on each time, and then he was cumming deep inside the vampire. With only a faint presence of mind, Hakyeon remembered to bite Taekwoon's neck in return. He let his teeth sink into the milky flesh of the vampire's neck, and Taekwoon screamed as he came. 

Hakyeon swallowed a few mouthfuls of the vampire's blood, and then groaned. The flavor was exquisite and he wanted more. Taekwoon was panting and he moved one of his hands to Hakyeon's cheek. "Stop. That's enough. "Taekwoon said softly. Hakyeon pulled away and Taekwoon brought the elder’s lips down on his for another kiss. Taekwoon's tongue demanded entrance into Hakyeon's mouth, and the older let the vampire explore his mouth, tasting his own blood. After a minute or two, Taekwoon pulled away, looking up at Hakyeon. "Thank you. You're my mate now."

Hakyeon nodded, pressing his forehead against Taekwoon's, staring into his eyes. "Do you feel better?" He carefully slipped himself out of the vampire's body, hissing slightly at the oversensitivity. 

"Not burning with hunger anymore but I'd still like another mouthful of your blood. Want to see if it tastes different now." Taekwoon scooted over to the side a bit to make space for Hakyeon beside him on the bed. 

"Why would it?"

"Because we're bonded. I should be able to taste traces of myself in your blood." Taekwoon explained. He nosed along Hakyeon's neck, opting to bite down on the side with less bites. He swallowed only once before sealing up the sound. He hummed pleasantly. "Yes. Tastes even better now." He let his eyes slip closed.

Hakyeon lay himself down beside the vampire, pulling him into his arms. "Are you falling asleep?"

"Yeah. Tired. Stay with me?"

Hakyeon nodded. They lay in silence for a minute. "Hey Taekwoon?" Hakyeon asked. 

"Hmm?" He replied in a sleepy tone. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too." Taekwoon replied, snuggling closer into Hakyeon's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	6. "You're awake"

Hakyeon found himself with too much time on his hands. True to his mother’s word, Taekwoon stayed asleep for a solid four days. He woke up once at the end of four days, asked for blood from Hakyeon, and fell asleep before he could have any. So Hakyeon ended up sitting around a majority of the week. He went out a couple times. He would put on a hat and a face mask and go down to the local corner stores and markets. He was only recognized once and after posing for a picture with a fan, he managed to slip away. He was informed that by the eighth day, Taekwoon would very likely wake up. Hakyeon hoped so because their “vacation” was only for ten days, and they were well into the eighth already. 

Hakyeon opted to sleep in the same bed as Taekwoon every night, but he wasn’t sure when the vampire would wake up. He spent the evening of the eighth day lounging in the bed. He wanted to be there the instant Taekwoon woke up. He answered a phone call from Jaehwan right before he planned to sleep. After checking up on the younger members of Vixx, Hakyeon finally tucked himself into bed. Taekwoon hummed a bit as Hakyeon tugged the sleeping vampire into his arms. Hakyeon moved up eagerly, hoping the vampire was finally awakening, but when Taekwoon fell silent and motionless once again, Hakyeon sighed. He buried his nose into Taekwoon’s neck and let himself slip into sleep.

\---   
Hakyeon felt like he was floating. His skin was warm and his eyes felt heavy. His neck was wet and he blearily blinked his eyes open. Taekwoon was practically laying on top of him, licking at Hakyeon’s neck lightly. “Taek…” Hakyeon mumbled sleepily.

Taekwoon pulled back instantly. “You’re awake.” 

“ _You’re_ awake.”

Taekwoon nodded.

“Do you feel any better? Are you feeding from me?”

“I feel good. And I fed a little. I didn’t want to feed properly until you woke up but I was hungry.”

Hakyeon sat up. “Go ahead.” He said gently. He wasn’t expecting Taekwoon to move so quickly, but the words had barely left his mouth before the vampire had latched onto his neck. As it always did, Hakyeon felt the arousal flooding through his body as Taekwoon took swallow after swallow of the human’s blood. He pulled away after a minute or so and Hakyeon leaned back against the headboard, blinking away dark spots from his vision.

“Too much.” Taekwoon frowned. “I took too much. I’m sorry.” Taekwoon was off the bed and out of the room in a matter of seconds. By the time he returned a few minutes later, the dizziness had left Hakyeon and he had started to feel okay again. Taekwoon sat down beside him, a glass of water and a small pill in his hand. “Mom says these help promote blood cells to form quicker. I’m sorry I took so much.”

Hakyeon shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” He took the pill and the water, drinking it all quickly. “Come sit with me.”

Taekwoon sat down beside Hakyeon, pulling the human to rest against his arm. “I never thanked you.” Taekwoon said softly.

“For what?” Hakyeon asked, confused at the vampire’s words.

“Mating with me. Deciding you wanted to be with me. I…we’re mated for life. I don’t want you to feel like you were forced into this.”

“I’m not. Taekwoon I’ve always liked you. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

“Try to sound less cheesy.” Taekwoon grumbled.

“But it’s true.” He kissed Taekwoon’s cheek softly. 

Taekwoon hummed and turned to capture Hakyeon’s lips with his own. “I don’t want to imagine life without you.” Taekwoon said softly, and a pang of sadness struck Hakyeon. “Don’t think about it.” The vampire said gently. “We should go back to sleep. It’s four in the morning.”

“We should probably head back to the dorm tomorrow.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Let me hold you tonight.” The vampire said gently, moving them both to lay under the covers. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon flush against his body, pressing a gentle kiss to the human’s neck. “I won’t bite you when you’re asleep.” Taekwoon said softly. “But your neck is beautiful.” He kissed Hakyeon’s neck again.

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” Hakyeon shot back. Taekwoon simply smiled. 

\---   
When they returned to the dorm late the next day, they found that the rooms had been rearranged. Taekwoon and Hakyeon had been put into one room. “We wanted you both to have your own space.” Jaehwan offered.

Hakyeon flushed and buried his face into Taekwoon’s shoulder. The vampire smirked at Jaehwan. “Thanks.” He replied.

“You two are really cute together.” Wonshik said casually.

“Yeah. How do we have such a cute hyung line?” Hongbin replied.

Hakyeon pushed at Hongbin. “You’re supposed to be the visual. And _you_ ” Hakyeon said, pointing to the maknae. “You’re supposed to be bursting at the seams with aegyo. You better start doing your job.”

Sanghyuk smiled. “Whatever hyung wants.” He said sweetly.

Taekwoon watched fondly as Hakyeon took off after Sanghyuk, shouting angry threats at the maknae. “Want to come write songs with me?” Wonshik asked.

Taekwoon nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that. Give me one second.” He stopped Hakyeon as the leader came back out of the bedroom, Sanghyuk’s arm in Hakyeon’s grip. Taekwoon leaned down and pressed a firm kiss onto Hakyeon’s lips. “I’m going to write songs with Wonshik. We’ll be home later. I love you.” He winked at Hakyeon, turning on his heel and leaving the dorm as the leader stood flustered in the middle of the room. Hakyeon’s hand dropped Sanghyuk’s arm to cover his mouth in embarrassment. 

The younger members all stood in varying degrees of embarrassment and shock at Taekwoon’s display. Wonshik recovered first, following Taekwoon with a wide grin on his face. Hongbin looked downright scandalized, complaining about how hyungs needed to keep things PG and that he was going to take a shower. Jaehwan found the entire situation hysterical and Sanghyuk blushed. “Well uh I’m sure I have stuff to work on…hyung.” Sanghyuk said, tacking on the honorific at the last second. Hakyeon would hardly have noticed it regardless. 

After standing in the middle of the room for almost a full minute, he took off down the hallway after Taekwoon. He caught up to Wonshik and Taekwoon as they were about to leave the building. Taekwoon looked up anxiously as Hakyeon grabbed onto his arm, panting. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Hakyeon nodded, panting. “Yeah, just, I couldn’t let you go without telling you that I love you too.”

Taekwoon blushed and smiled. “You came all the way down here to tell me that?”

“Yeah. I really do.”

Taekwoon pressed a light kiss to Hakyeon’s lips. “So do I. I’ll be home later. We have our own room now right? I’ll show you how much I love you tonight okay?”

Hakyeon’s jaw dropped and Wonshik spluttered. “Okay.” Hakyeon replied, his expression still slightly shocked. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

Taekwoon smiled at him one more time before putting his hand on Wonshik’s back and leading the younger member out of the building. Hakyeon stood where he was until he could no longer see Taekwoon. Then he turned and went back up to the dorm. “You’re so whipped.” Jaehwan teased him when he returned.

“Maybe, but I’m getting mad sex tonight so you can just shut up and suck it.”

Jaehwan’s jaw worked itself closed and Sanghyuk made gagging noises. “That’s great and all, but I don’t want to hear any of it.” 

Hakyeon shrugged. “No promises. Taekwoon’s really really good in bed.”

“Gross.” Sanghyuk groaned. “Just go into your room and leave the rest of us out of your weird gross sex lives.”

Hakyeon grinned as the maknae pushed him into the bedroom. When he was alone, he spread himself out on the bed. It was made large enough for both him and Taekwoon to share, and he curled himself up in the middle of it, comfortable, happy, and anxious for Taekwoon to return home. None of this was what Hakyeon had expected when Vixx had debuted, but he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of it...part of me thinks it could have ended at chapter 5, but maybe this ties things up better. Sorry this update is so late. I hope you all like it.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is almost completed on my computer. Midway through writing the last chapter. I'll probably update this slowly, but if there's enough interest I'll go quicker about it. (I'm a very distractible writer so I rarely finish fics without motivation)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
